the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobu
'Approval:' 4/28/13 3 feats bori (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Nobu is a tall, dark skinned man with a Kumogakure complexion and hair color, which is white. He is commonly seen in black robes of sorts. Nobu is a very sarcastic man, but he is generally cheerful. But however, as soon as the situation gets serious, he gets serious as well. Nobu looks up to few people, except for Minawa Haruo. Nobu behind his cheerful exterior, Nobu is quite sadistic and hateful, primarily to Takigakure. However, during a fight, he gets incredibly excited, as he smiles constantly and laughs occasionally. This makes him eligible for the Trials of Hatred. Nobu's hatred is wild, but well hidden, as per instruction from Emiri-ro. It is only due to Emiri, that Nobu hasnt defected from the village. But occasionally, his hatred comes out at random intervals, causing him to attack anyone nearby. It takes a lot of self-control to restrain himself. Due to his explosive release, Nobu secretly enjoys destruction, but does not commonly seek it out. But every time he is victorious or kills someone, he recieves a smile on his face. Regular Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiYsnlPTX48 Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTjS1H4zxGU Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eazctq0E-w0 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Earth Style Chakra ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10 CP) # Stats (5 SP Points) # Stats (5 SP Points) # Explosive Blast - The user creats an explosion that is compressed into a long beam, fired at the enemy. (20 CP) Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Vambraces *(2) Thread Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 2000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 8' *'Banked: 0' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' Break the Smuggling Ring (3) 'D-Rank: 5 ' A New Warrior (1) New Training (1) Training in the Forest (1) Reasons of Revenge (1) Sparring with Shoichi (1) 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story PRE GENIN Nobu was born between a Kumo native and an Iwa native, which gave him the Explosive Release. However, the two were unfit to have a child and left him in the land of the Waterfall. Nobu was taken and raised by a farm family. For many years of his young life, Nobu farmed to help his families living, until Taki-nin came to their door. Recognizing that he was different, they kidnapped him and killed his adoptive parents to shut them up. For many years of his life, he was forced to undergo mental torture and physical training to become another brainwashed secret soldier, like his peers. However, Nobu instead became sadistic and was starting a growing hatred with Takigakure even more. However, he kept his hatred in and continued to work with them. A day came where the soldiers had to prove their abilities. They all had to fight againts Emiri-ro. Many lost and many died, but only one remained standing, Nobu, who at the time, unlocked his explosive release. This made Emiri take him under her wing and train him herself. Using this, Nobu was able to regain a regular personality, and actually realised that not all people of Taki are bad. Emiri then introduced him to Sejio-ro, who told him that he plans to make Taki free from what hes experienced. Nobu was convinced and he joined Sejio's cause, redirecting his hate to Chiari and the higher ups of Taki. Nobu, later in his life, was saved by Minawa Haruo during a mission and since then he has looked up to him. GENIN Upon the death of Minawa Haruo, Emiri-ro called him over. She said that Minawa died, and they want him to figure out why. Nobu goes to the grave of Minawa and meets with Shoichi and Levi, who explain to him what happened. However, Shoichi begins to tell me that all of the Ro family is corrupt, not just their father. Before Nobu can confront them, he recieves a vision of all of Minawa Haruo's memories. Then he sees the dead spirit of Minawa Haruo. They converse and Minawa tells him the truth, and Nobu finds a new purpose. To create his own. Nobu decides he wants to defend the world from Takigakure. Category:Character Category:Takigakure